The Daughter Of
by Thatweridperson
Summary: Jolie was an average teen, she has never met her parents, so she does not know anything about her heritage, what happens when she is returned to her real life?
1. Prologue

Jolie Kerkẽci Fleur was an orphan. She was sixteen years old. She had never met her parents, she was adopted in London when she was three. Thirteen years later and now living in America what could go wrong? She never thought she'd find herself meeting her parents the way she did.

"Doctor!"

"ROSE!"

Jolie's head snapped up. She rubbed her head. "Another dream about them." She often dreamed about the TV show Doctor Who. Recently she found herself having more of the dreams, never able to find out what they mean. She groaned lying back down on her bed, curling up in a ball when her alarm went off.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was dotted in small brown freckles. She had long light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair never agreed with her; it was either wavy , straight, or looked like she just got out of bed.

She didn't like going out because people always told her she looked like the daughter of David Tennant and Billie Piper. Which would be nice, if they were married to each other….

It always annoyed her. She'd never even met the two actors! She wanted to badly, with them being her favorite actor and actress.

Today she was going to start her new job at Newbury Comics, a shop that holds everything from TV shows to comics to accessories etc. It's every teen like her's dream to work there.

She put on a black Doctor Who shirt and blue skinny jeans, tied her hair back in a ponytail, and added eyeliner and mascara before walking out towards her car, not noticing the eye stalk watching her.


	2. The Accident

Jolie pulled into the parking lot of her new job. The lot was empty except for her and the owner's cars. She walked up to the doors and knocked on the glass, seeing Alex, the store owner who was seven years older than her, come and unlock the door. He smiled, motioning her to follow him to the back. She followed him back there, and he grabbed a name tag that had her name on it and handed it to her. "Here is your name tag, you can leave your things in that cubby over there...uh…, you know the rules here, and you helped me out much more than Scooter ever has, so basically you should be fine. If you need anything just ask…. There is not much else to tell you."

He said with a shrug, and she nodded. "All that time staying here after school paid off I guess. Which reminds, me did you happen to order the Doctor Who comics?" She asked. He sighed with a smile. "You and your Doctor Who! Yes, they actually came in today. I want you to stock them up on the shelves as your first duty of the day, and no reading them!" He said, pointing a finger at her. She put her hands up. "Me? Read on the job? Never!" She said as she grabbed the box and exited to the back, walking over to the shelves. She set the box down on the floor, opening it taking the comics out, setting them in down in orderly piles before placing them on the self. Once she finished she sneakily took one or two comics, walking to sit behind the counter to read. The doors opened as customers enter the store. She groaned, putting down her comic and waiting for them to be ready to checkout. She looked to front of the store, then looked around looking for Alex.  
_

"What is it?" Alex asked as he turned to her. "A Dalek, it's an alien in Doctor Who.… I wonder who brought it here?" She walked up to it, completely in awe of the life sized Dalek standing in front of her. She reached out, only to have Alex stop her. "Don't touch! You don't know what it can do!" She looks back at him as if saying 'Really?' He glared at her. "I mean, I know you know what it does in the show or whatever, but what if it's, like, a bomb?" He pulled her away from the giant pepper pot. "It's not a bomb! Besides, why would anyone want to blow up this run-down shop?" Jolie walked away from him, rolling her eyes.

She reached out and touched the Dalek. "See, nothing happened." She turned back to him. "What were you so worried...NAHHH!" Pain surging from her feet to her head, she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "Jolie, are you okay?"" Alex asked in confusion. She looked up at him, nodding. "Yeah, I think I twisted my ankle, but I'll be fine." She said with a slight smile. "I'll go get you something to help you," He said, helping her up before walking back into the store. Jolie stood there for a second before limping inside. Alex came with a glass of water and some pills, handing them both to her.

She smiled up to him, taking the pills and drinking the water, but then snapped her head up. "What were those that you just gave me?" She asked desperately, Alex frowned at her. "Aspirin, why?" Jolie's eyes widened, as she jumped up. "Alex! I'm allergic to Aspirin! Deadly allergic!" She fell backwards, her body violently shaking. She heard someone yell to someone to call 9-1-1 as her vision darkened. Her muscles burned, her heart slowed, and she found it was really hard to breathe. The last thing she saw was a figure kneeling beside her, telling her everything was going to be fine and to trust him because he was a doctor, before her world went black.


	3. I Don't Like It

She kept coming in and out of consciousness throughout the day, but only for brief moments before the darkness takes her over again. She heard a soft humming sound, it was a calm and relaxing as it rose her to consciousness. She just laid there listening to the sound of the the humming before she heard another sound talking to her, it took a moment for her mind to get the fact that words were spoken. "...well in the infirmary at least, but your okay now, we had to fear you chocolate to save your life. Just relax and don't move too fast, and here,"

She opened her eyes still only seeing blurred shapes, she seen a male like figure hand her something. "-eat this, it's chocolate it will help."

She could tell the figure was english, by his voice. She took the chocolate from him, taking a bite. "A bit Harry Potter isn't this?" She asked, earning herself a laugh from him and some feminine figure at the other side of the room. "Lucky enough for you it was an allergic reaction and not a Dementor, that would have been worse."

The woman said as she walked over towards her, she could start to see their face, she had to shake her head again thinking she was hallucinating. She was now staring into the brown eyes of the Tenth Doctor…. or David Tennant, and the hazel eyes of Rose Tyler…. or Billie Piper. They both looked down at her confused. "You okay? Look surprised, Rose how hard did she hit her head?"

Definitely the Doctor and Rose.

Or a dream.

"Am I dreaming?"She asked the both of them, The Doctor turned to Rose before looking back at her. "No." Jolie sat up looking around. "Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head. "Like I said your on the TARDIS, in the infirmary, " The Doctor said. "I'm serious about the chocolate though, your body counteracted the aspirin when we gave you chocolate, a source of simple triglycerides which your body easily absorbed." Jolie looked down at the bar in her hand before looking back at him. "I don't like chocolate…" "Of course you wouldn't like it." The Doctor said with a hint of disapproval, Jolie glared at him. "At least I eat pears!" He crossed his arms with a pout. "I don't like the texture! Or the taste! Besides not liking chocolate is like not liking fun! Or happiness!"

Rose stopped them. "Girls! Your both pretty!" They looked over at her frowning, "But she started it!" The Doctor said pointing at Jolie, Jolie swatted his hand away. "OKAY! I'm ending it," Rose walked over pushing the Doctor away from the bed before continuing "You said she needed to rest so let her! It also might help her if you explain what exactly happened and how she got here?" She offered, the Doctor glared at her. Jolie looked at them confused. "Yeah, how _did_ I get here?"

The Doctor looked back over to her scratching his head. "We kinda somehow got sucked into this universe somehow….and we are not really sure what happened but people were running up to us like they knew..like really _knew_ who we are, then the TARDIS picked up a scan of something alien...something Timelord like me," He started. "So we followed it, and we were passing by your job when we heard someone scream for help. We rushed in and found you with a group of people around you, the bloke next to you told us what happened, luckily I knew how to help you."

Jolie looked at him trying to understand all he was saying. "So your saying your really the Doctor and Rose Tyler? The Doctor and Rose Tyler? As in your from another universe and somehow got sucked into this universe by some magical alien thing? And your sure I'm not dreaming? Cause none of this sounds real."

"Out of everything I just said you ask if this is a dream? You didn't even ask how I knew how to help you?" The Doctor crosses his arms, Jolie rolled her eyes. "How _did_ you know?" Rose step up and sat on the medical table. "How much do you know of you parents do you know?" Jolie frowned. "Not much, they said I was abandoned when I was young….really young." She watched as they went from relaxed to...angry like? "They didn't try to, they didn't want to leave you alone as you grew up." The Doctor told her, she noticed the storm in his eyes that they describe in the show. "How do you know?"

"Because we are your parents."


	4. So It Was

" _Out of everything I just said you ask if this is a dream? You didn't even ask how I knew how to help you?" The Doctor crosses his arms, Jolie rolled her eyes. "How did you know?" Rose step up and sat on the medical table. "How much do you know of you parents do you know?" Jolie frowned. "Not much, they said I was abandoned when I was young….really young." She watched as they went from relaxed to...angry like? "They didn't try to, they didn't want to leave you alone as you grew up." The Doctor told her, she noticed the storm in his eyes that they describe in the show. "How do you know?"_

" _Because we are your parents."_

Her eyes snapped open, she looked around the room she was in. " It _was just_ a dream _,"_ She groaned sitting up. None of her other dreams have been like that…..ever, she didn't mind it though. Any orphan would love it if their favorite characters in anything said they were their long lost parents, she surly did.

"Take it easy, the doctor said you need to rest."

Her head whipped over to the voice to see Alex, she sighed in relief. "Next time ask me if I'm allergic to Aspirin or anything before you give me or anyone medicine!" She glared at him and he looked away hurt. "I know, I'm sorry Jolie. I didn't mean to do that to you," looked away in regret, he grabbed something behind him turning back to her. "I got you flowers, I didn't know what kind so I got some roses." He said showing her a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers.

" _Jolie."_

"What?" She asked looking at him, he frowned. "I didn't say anything." He said as he sat next to her. "The Dalek disappeared….are you sure your okay, you seem….off." She shook her head waving her hand. "I'm fine." She said closing her eyes, feeling tired.

" _Jolie? Hey, come on."_

She looked around trying to find the source of the voice when she noticed another table in the room, she let out a small laugh seeing a bag of chocolate. "Who brought me the chocolate?" She asked turning towards Alex, he shrugged. "Why do you want some?" She shook her head. "I don't like chocolate."

"That's right, you don't like happiness either."

She rolled her eyes, before thinking back to her dream hearing the Doctor telling her the same thing, she shivered. "You cold?"

"No, like I said I'm fine."

"I know I'm just worried," Alex ran his hand through his hair "You never have gone anywhere else from the store when dad worked it, I'm just very worried for you Jo, your like a sister and this is my fault." Jolie looked at him sadly. "I know you are Alex but I am sixteen not four, I don't need you watching me anymore."

" _You still with us?"_

She noticed that her room started shaking, and disappear into blackness. She opened her to see the Doctor looking down at her, his hands on her shoulder shaking her. She groaned. "Oh no! It wasn't a dream was it?" The Doctor shook his head. "No, sorry."

She sighed sitting up. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I did?"

"Yep, after we told you were your parents."

She looked at them confused, rubbing her head. "You just can't, your joking right?" She asked looking from Rose to him, he shook his head. "No we aren't." Jolie started to get off the medical table before they both tried to stop her.

"No, just…. dont...I-I can't.." She said as she walked way from them.


	5. Don't Know Who You Even Are

I' _m sorry it took so long! Blame the beta. Dont hate me for the ending! *Runs and hides*_

They went after Jolie as she stormed out. "Jolie don't." Jolie turned back to face them "Don't what? Be mad? No. Pissed is more like it. Pissed, muddled, bewilder,confused and want nothing to do with what your saying right now." She said turning away to get far away from them, she turned down halls and staircases, she stopped when knew she was lost. She looked around and sighed in relief, in the show you never really seen other rooms in the TARDIS as much as the console room, so she really was _lost_. She sank to the ground recalling all that happened today, this was all too much; she was dying in second, alive the next, passed out and dreaming and now? Pissed and lost in the Tardis.

Lights flickered above her, she looked to the ceiling as she heard a different kind of hum then before. A door opened near her, for a moment she thought that the TARDIS had shown her ' _parents'_ were she was, but when no one came out she went in. Pink. That was the first thing she noticed was _very_ pink. Then she noticed a crib and high chair. Her heart stopped when she looked on the nightstand next to the crib and seen a small photo of Rose and the Doctor smiling, they looking at the photographer holding a pink bundle with a pale pink little face poking out. She picked the picture to study it more. Rose still had her medical bracelet on her right wrist, she could barely make out the date- April 9th 20- the end of the year was cut off. April 9th _was_ the day she was _born._

She looked back down at the baby again, her eyes were closed, her skin a mix of pink-and pale yellow. Small brown curly hair barely visible on the top of her head. Something in the back of her mind buzzed, she looked at the ceiling. "So they are my parents? Really?" The lights flashed. "I'm guessing that was a yes," She said as she placed the picture back on the stand. "So i'm going to ask you questions flash your lights once for a yes and twice for a no, so sixteen years or so ago we go separated?" The lights flashed once, so she continued. "Was there anything that they could have done to stop it?" The lights flashed twice. "So it was a fix point in time?" One flash. "Of course it was." Turns around and walks out the door stuffing her hands in her pockets before freezing.

 _Her phone!_

Her eyes widen in fear and she started random running down the halls trying to get back to the Doctor and Rose…...her parents. She rushed down the halls before finally find the Doctor in the console room holding her phone in one hand and his sonic in the other. Jolie run over and snatched her phone from his hand, he looked at her confused. "This is mine! Your not aloud to touch it, or tinker with it." She said pointing at him. "Okay I onto touch your phone, I was just looking through it so figure out this universe." He said in his defense, Jolie glared at him. "Well don't use _my_ _ **phone**_!" She snapped, shoving her phone in her pocket.

"Don't talk to me with that tone!" The Doctor said, his expression turned from confused to the so called _Oncoming Storm_. "Oh don't start acting like my dad! You weren't in my life for the past sixteen years! You have no right!" Jolie shot back at him standing her ground. "I have _every right!_ I _am_ your _FATHER!"_ The Doctor started to raise his voice. "No! Your not! You may have helped bringing me to into the world but you will never be my father! You weren't there when I hurt myself! You were there to read me a bedtime story! You were on a different universe! I grew up without my father and mother!" She yelled, tears pooling in her lightly glowing eyes, that moment Rose came in but stopped at the door way watching them fight.

"I'm sorry you go ripped away from us! I couldn't of stopped no matter how much wanted! You should understand, you seem to know alot about my life!" The Doctor said to her looking like he was about to cry, Jolie glared at him not wanting to hear anymore she stormed to the TARDIS doors and walked out slamming it behind her.


	6. Confusion

_I'm sorry for my lateness in posting this_

She sat in her room staring at the ceiling. "Zito is it possible for this bed to swallow me whole?" she looked down at the four foot ball python as he slithered up her torso. She rolled her eyes as he stared blankly at her.

 _Right._

 _Snakes can't talk._

 _How could she forget?_

"I mean the both of them just show up here claiming to be my mom and dad, seems a little far fetched if you ask me," She started. "I mean here I am living my normal everyday life and bomb out of flipping nowhere they show up! Like this is some flippin' movie! Maybe I am insane….."

She sat up and put Zito back in his tank when she heard the front door being open and three voices. One an all too familiar female voice and an all too familiar Scottish voice, and her adoptive brother.

"Is it really you two though? The actual actors?"

"Yep!" A Scottish voice said as he popped the ' _p'_.

"Why do you wanna see _her_ for though? I mean Jolie is cool and all but still she is a bit ."

"What can we say? We like weird."

She wasn't having it anymore, she opened her door and crossed her arms glaring at what he found. Standing there was her 'brother' alone with Rose and the Doctor, they all looked over to her. "Joe, you have visitors here for you." Her brother said stepping aside indicating to the two in the doorway, waving their hands.

She pointed to her room looking at them. " _My room, now._ _ **Both of you.**_ "

She sat down on her bed looking at the both of them, ignoring all the Doctor Who posters and merchandise around her room. "Okay you can quit the act, I know you're not Billie and David and there is no one else in here to hear you. Now tell me why do you still coming back, didn't i make it clear that I really don't want to see you right now? Don't you dare touch him!" She said as she jumped up pushing the Doctor away from Zito's tank.

The Doctor looked at her. "We really need to talk to you, Jolie you really don't understand. You _are_ our daughter."

She rolled her eyes. _Of course she knew this! They kept saying not that she really believed it… alought there was same pit of hope in her mind that truly did believe it._ "Yes, so i've heard you keep saying that! It's all you ever say! I'm starting to think that is all that mouth of yous can say!" She said as she leaned back on her wall.

"Judging by everything around your room you seem to know all about our lives, enough to know that i'm not human. Meaning neither are you…. Well not duly anyway. Your biological DNA structure is slightly different than humans, your physiology structure is different than most humans…. Well not really that different it is more complex per say and you have a spatial-related senses and physical attributes;unlike me you are not able to resist fields of slow time including sensing the "shape" of the world to the extent that they were aware when trapped in pocket dimensions including sensing the "shape" of the world to the extent that are aware when trapped in pocket dimensions…"

" _Doctor! For once in your life slow down and speak so a normal person can understand what you're talking about!_ " Jolie snapped getting very aggravated.

"Right….sorry, maybe it would be better if you came back to the TARDIS it would be easier for me to explain."

"No."

"What?"

"I said 'no!' As in I'm not going! I'm still pissedat you!"

"But you're also confused and you really wanna understand what's going on, curiosity is taking your mind over now?" The doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"I….well….so?"

"Please just come with us and let us explain and if you still want nothing to do us you can be on your merry way….. Please?" Rose asked as she looked over at Jolie, who was deep in thought before sighing.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with!" She walked out her room.


	7. Explaining Part 1

_AN:_ _ **I'm soooooo sorry this took so long I feel awful for not sharing it sooner! So without further wait here it is! :)**_

Okay so this just proves she is in a deep coma, and her brain is making up this story.

 _Nope this is totally real._ A voice told her. She looked around in confusion trying to find out where the voice was coming from, she looked up at the Doctor and Rose… no her _parents_. She looked up at her parents.

"Somebody better explain _how,_ _when_ and _why_ this could even ever happened! I mean it's surely not even scripted in the show! You-" She points at Rose. "-Aren't even supposed to be with him! You are supposed to be trapped in a parallel world! You weren't supposed to last as season two! Which really pissed me off that… nevermind that. Can someone just explain this to me? Because this is all a bit confusing...ugh it's like I wanna belive this whole thing but I don't know if I can understand this! Is this a trick the cruel world played on me….. are you real? IS LIFE A THING?" Jolie blurted out.

"Well we know that she is my daughter…..do I talk that fast?" The Doctor asked.

" _ **Yes**_!" Both Rose and Jolie answered simultaneously. " Qyestion when, why and how _was_ I created _?_ "

you see when a-" The Doctor started before getting interrupted.

"I swear to God if you are about to talk about the 'Birds and the Bees' I'm going to sick Zito on you!" Jolie warned.

"Let me try, long story short he got me pregnant…with you….nine months of hell later you were born. Not long after your second birthday we noticed there was a small tear through the wall between this dimension and ours, naturally he wanted to fix it but couldn't really do anything in fear of destroying the two dimensions."

"That's when we noticed things from the other side were leaking on our side, and that is where things get complicated as in can't even explain. So we found a way to stop it, to close it, but somehow and we don't even know how you-kinda-got-suckedinandwecouldn'tgetyouout" The Doctor blurted out. "Does that help?"

Jolie frowned. "Nope not at all, but I'm just going to pretend I do-" She looked up "- So how did you guys hook up? I mean nothing ever happens in the show to indicate that you two were even in a relationship...well beside that one day durring 2012 when you both came out of the TARDIS looking...well…..a quick shag as you would call it…. what?"

"How much _**do**_ you know about us?"

"Well you are currently in your 10th regeneration. You are a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous, your are currently around the age of 903. You stole the TARDIS and travels around with your granddaughter Susan, the only kin anyone who watches the show really knew of….until Jenny was created….. well…. plus me. The first few companion where Barbara Wright, Ian Chesterton, Vicki. Do I need to say more?"

"No…..I think that did it."

"What about me?"

"Well you were born Rose Marion Tyler, you live… or well lived at the Powell Estate … with your mother Jackie Tyler who was and will be married to Pete Tyler your dad. Depending on what year it is for you you are an only child….. don't ask… anyway the actress who plays you is none other than Billie Piper. You have travelled with two Doctor's the 9th and _him_ , you only had a bit of on screen time with both the of them but that didn't stop writers from writing stories about some adventures, or people making fanfics, or fanart…. Or comics about you two. Ship of the century you two were...and still are. Anyway your frist adventure was technically with the Autons and the Nestene Consciousness but you frist adventure as a compaion was to Platform One, to watch the sun implode bring the end of the world. Oh and by the way-" She looked over the Doctor with a frown "- if you want to impress someone don't bring them to watch their home planet die that was a dick move considering _she_ almost got killed."

He frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

"Wow so you know more about us than we about you….. shows what great parents we are right?" Rose said changing the subject.

 _Lighten up, these two have been through a lot to get to you, give them time and they can explain everything to dear._

Jolie looked around there was that voice again, she looked to the Doctor. "You're telepathic right? Does that mean I am too?" He thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah it could…. Why?"

 _Tell him._

"Cause I'm hearing voices"


	8. Better? Part 2

_**Previously:**_

 _Jolie looked around there was that voice again, she looked to the Doctor. "You're telepathic right? Does that mean I am too?" He thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah it could…. Why?"_

 _ **Tell him**_ _._

" _Cause I'm hearing voices"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You what?"

"I hear something speak to me...in my head… it doesn't have a particular sound or gender to the voice but it's still there. It's hard to explain, could it be the TARDIS? I've talked to her before but it was more one flash for yes two for no… so if I'm technically part Timelord and Timelords are a telepathic race let me ask this again, could I be telepathic or am I crazy? How to explain this? Um….. do I even need to? Am I talking so much? I'm getting off track aren't I?"

"Just a bit" Rose looking from Jolie to the Doctor, who's face was in a frown. "How much _do_ you know of a Timelords telepathic ability?"

"Gallifreyans including Timelords used it, well telepathy was the psychic ability to sense and manipulate thought, which often manifested as mind-to-mind communication. The term could also be used to describe and was often linked to mind-control and certain types of hypnosis. The TARDIS also has a telepathic abilities through dedicated systems known as telepathic circuits, the circuits translated thoughts and any language for the passengers plus a few other things I'm guessing? Wait…. Can't you just enter my mind? You know to check?"

"Yes your right, and you're completely up for me going in your mind? I mean Rose didn't even like it when she found out the TARDIS was in her mind."

"That's because she went in without permission, I don't like it when things go into my mind without permission. All you had to do was just ask." Rose said from her current spot on the med table next to her daughter. "Besides I let you in my mind _all the time_ now." The Doctor smiles at that. "Yes you do."

" _ **Nononononono no!**_ No. Stop it! I'm sixteen and educated and I know what going on and as much as the geek past of me wants this to continue, _this_ -" Jolie motioned to the two of them "- **is not** going to go any further while i'm in the room **please**!" Jolie said as she jumped off the table moving away from them, they looked at each er other unsure of weather to be scared or ashamed of what just happened, both just decided to just scratch the back their necks.

"So er… anyway…. ready? If there is anything you don't want me to see j-"

"Just imagine it behind a closed door?"

"Yeah… ready?"

"Yep!" Jolie smiled as she popped the 'p'.

Rose laughed "Yep, she is definitely your daughter."

"I want to test something when you feel me enter your mind try to do the same and enter mine OK?" The Doctor asked as he placed the tips of his fingertips on both sides of her head, closing his eyes. "I'll try my best…. I'm not sure how too thou-" she foynd that she could not speak or even breath as he entered her mind, it felt like when you lose something you need and after years it was returned. It started as a small spark followed by feather light touches in her mind before she could actually feel his presence,then she noticed a door of some sort. She instantly opened it, when she heard the Doctor physically take a sharp inhale she knew she was in his mind. She found that mostly everything she found was blocked behind a steel locked door, not surprising.

 _Joi? an yu hear me?_

She winched than frowned. "You're a little too loud and kinda broken up…. Or whatever you'd call a bad signal in telepathic connection." The Doctor pulled away, and she not to shiver as he exited her mind leaving an empty feeling. "Sorry about that, should've warned you." He said sheepishly.

 _ **You'll get better.**_

"If I can hear you perfectly why can I hear him? Cause it makes no sense to me!" Jolie said as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"I'd love to answer that, I really would but I don't know because the reason you didn't really hear me well is because you never got taught how to use the telepathic communication skill and I'm guessing that was your very first time so anyone trying to talk to you at this moment should come in like a phone call in the woods, unless it was something like the TARDIS who has been in your mind from the very beginning."

"Wait haven't you two been on my mind? Like when I was still on the womb? I'm still confused on the whole bonding thing."

"Okay there are three kind of bonding that you need to worry about, a family's bond, a ships and a lovers bond…. Okay maybe just two you need to worry about… anyway a family bond happens when the mother and father becomes a parent, it happen when the child is still in the loom.. or in your case the womb. But the the bond doesn't start right away considering the baby brain isn't fully developed until a few weeks. Once you were born we never really strengthen the bind or anything but the TARDIS did with hers… is this making sense?"

Jolie nodded. "A bit, the only thing I don't understand how I'm even a thing considering every Gallifrey pregnancy ends with a miscarriage unless a loom is involved. Not to mention you two being to different species… actually don't answer that I don't wanna know about your sex life." Jolie said closing her eyes shaking her head. "Knowing how overwhelming this is right now I'm going to take a walk, think all this through… you might wanna come find me later I might be lost." Jolie said as she turned and walk back out, looking to the ceiling. "So wanna show me my old room? I wanna touch it up a bit. If I'm staying here I want a bedroom not a nursery."

 _Okay remember where it is?_

"No, not really…."

 _Check the room to your left that should be it, I moved it closer for you._

"Thanks."

 _You'll get used the him, if you want better answers just ask me or your mother._

"I don't think I'll ever get used to call them my parents, I mean I've watched them since I could understand TV and now here they are as my mom and dad. It's a bit overwhelming you know?"

 _Give me a moment and I'll give you a bed for you to rest and relax. Okay you're all set._

"Thanks." She turns the knob on the door to find a room like her back at her home, she looked back at the ceiling of the TARDIS. "Thanks!"

 _Anytime, now I'm going to make sure your father doesn't blow us up with his tinkering._

"Okay." Jolie sat down at her new bed, this is going to be fun.


	9. What the?

_AN: I wanted to switch up a bit so_ ** _*Evil laugh*_** _here is your chapter also I have Exams on the 16th and i have to study so you won't get another chapter until after they are over sorry~ Whova_

" _ **Exterminate Exterminate"**_

"I get it! Okay? You wanna exterminate me you don't have to keep saying it!"

The Dalek stopped moving, turning to face Jolie. " _ **You will sit and stay!"**_ She rolled her eyes, and sat. "Yes sir! Wait! Before you go is there anything else you want me to do? Play fetch? Roll over? Maybe play dead? If I'm good can I get a treat?" Jolie said in mock excitement as the Dalek just stood there. "Come on you're no fun anymore! All you metal cans do is stand or in your case sit there just staring and occasionally scream 'Exterminate!' a broke record that's what you are." She leaned back and watch the Dalek leave her in the cell it brought her to. "I'M Just saying!" She called after it, she sighed. What a predicament this was, trapped in a dalek holding cell, without Rose or the Doctor.

Alone.

 _ **2 Hours Earlier (21:35)**_

A strange noise dragged her out of her sleep, she sat up looking around She was still on the first noticed a sort of uneasy feeling like something bad was happening, that's when she noticed the bright blinking light and the simi-loud noise. She stood up and followed the sound as it gotten louder, she walked into the conlse room covering her ears, she found the Doctor literally running around the console hitting random buttons and Rose staring at the console screen. SHe ran over. "What the hell is going on?" The Doctor looked over at her, "That's what we are trying to figure out!" he yelled trying to be heard over the noise as he passed her. "Can't you turned the sound off? Or ever turn it down? Might make things easier don't you think?" She called. "I can't even hear myself think!"

"Technically you can't h-"

"Technically you just need to shut up **!** " Jolie said as she walked up to the console and flipped a lever that just seemed to glow to her, in which turned the alarm sound off. The Doctor and Rose just looked at her. " _There_ the sounds off now figure out what's wrong!" The Doctor frowned before walking over to where Rose was. "It says here that there is an alien threat, but that's impossible! No alien life forms in this universe know of earth and the only alien here is me and i'm certainly no threat!" He said looking at both of them. "Well me and Jolie but she isn't a threat either and the TARDIS knowns that." He reread through the screen. "That obviously isn't going to do anything, you two can stay here and figure out what is wrong and moi will going back to my house-" She noticed the worried look on their faces when she said that. "I'm coming back! I'm just going to get a few things okay?" She waited from the Doctor so say something. "WHat no 'Don't wander off?" The Doctor shook his head. "Just don't get lost and hurry back." she smiled "Yes sir!" She said as she walked over to the entrance and walked out, she looked around it must be about 9 o'clock by how dark it was, she noticed something blue glowing in the distant, it must of been Mr. Adams new porch light he did always his like colored lights. She walked towards her house see the light watch her before turning to the TARDIS. She arrived at her house noticed all her adoptive family was home she walked up and opened her door. "I'M HOME!" She called shut the door behind her, walking past the living room hearing to TV not bothering to check if anyone was in there and over to her room as she fished around for a suitcase to pack.

 _ **(22:14)**_

She opened her door after she finished packing. "Hello? Jordan? Mike? Jojo?" She called as she looked around. "I'm leaving…..Hello?" She walked out of her room towards the living room, No one.

Kitchen?

No one.

Bedrooms?

No one.

Dining Room?

No one.

THe only lifeforms in the house was her and Zito. She started to panic this wasn't normal for this family to have all the cars in the driveway but not for them to be here. What if it was the 'aliens' the Doctor was talking about? She rushed out the room towards the front door, she was freaking out and kinda wanted to get back to the Doctor and Rose where it was she stepped outside she felt a extremely stinging feeling that stirred in her lower abdomen, the last thing she remembered before she blacked out was one mechanical word saying." **EXTERMINATE!"**

 _ **(23:40)**_

She sighed she hasn't seen her parents since she walked out of the TARDIS…..she told them that she'd come back and never did! They must be worried right? Maye just thought she ran off…. Or they figured out about the Daleks? Would the Doctor come bursting in all oncoming storm on the Daleks? She scratched her head. How did she even get here Daleks kill on the spot…. Unless it's the Doctor. Or Rose in fact. Will they plan to kill her?

A loud explosion followed by a shaking of the ship interrupted her thoughts, she smiled she i'll find out soon enough what will happen.


	10. And Again

"Hello? Oh mighty Daleks? You ever coming back? Or am I to sit here for the rest of the Doc's plan?" Jolie sighed as she sat in her cell. "Well this truly was a ' _fantastic'_ moment isn't it? Could be worse, could be dead." She said, she looked back at the Dalek. "Excuse me! Tin can why am I even here?"

The Dalek turned his eye stalk towards her. "You were seen with the Doctor, therefore you are an enemy and all enemies of the Daleks should be killed!" It said matter-of-factly. Jolie rolled her eyes giving out a dry laugh.

"Oh thanks for that pleasant little thought cheerful little thing you are! Besides everyone and everything that ever lived is your enemy! I bet you can't even go two hours without one of you guys screaming ' _Exterminate!'_ plus you never did truly answer me! _Why. Am. I. Here?_ From what I know about you guys you kill on site, never taking prisoners…. well you did a few times but that doesn't matter."

"Your DNA shows signs of Timelord that indicates you are important to the Doctor and he will perish because of that." The Dalek said as he stared at her, before slowly looking away. Jolie stared in shock as fear started to bubble up through her body, she hoped they wouldn't find out she was his daughter or they would all be screwed. Then fate seemed to show its pretty face for a bit when she heard an all too alarming sound, it must have been an alarm or a doorbell because it made every Dalek in sight rush off forgetting about the halfling in the cell who was about to restore too banging her head on the bars when the cell opened.

Oven that cell was open she took off in a sprint down the hall, she dove into the closes room there was to hide from sight while she thought of a backup plan incase she doesn't find the Doctor or Rose. Jolie sat in in darkness of the room listening to the robotic screeching of the Daleks. What she didn't notice was the figure behind her grab her mouth muffling her yelp in surprise as it dragged her backwards, she tried to fight the figure but everytime she moved it's hold on her would tighten more.

"She will cause too much noise! Knock her out!" One voice said in a harsh whisper.

"If we do that then we will have to drag her!" Another reply.

"We already are dragging her! I vote we just leave her!" A third voice piped in.

"We can't! If the Daleks find her she is surely dead! We can't have another citizen death due to these monsters!" The second voice growled.

Jolie shook her head untill her mouth was free before yelling desperately. " _I can't leave! I can't leave m_ -" The hand went back over her mouth.

"Fine do you still have the chloroform from earlier?" The first voice asked Jolie's eyes widened with fear and she did the only thing she could think of in this situation. Bit the thing's hand, and booked it, he could hear it scream in pain and the confusion of the group but she wasn't fast enough when someone grabbed her again.

"Got yeah! We art the bad guys kid, we are just try to get you out of here!" The first voice growled.

" _I don't need your help!_ " Jolie spat.

"Yeah sure, if you didn't need help you would be on this ship kid, face it you're screwed." someone else said.

"No, I'm not! I was doing just fine! I'm just looking for my mother and father! K? So just go on your merry way." Jolie plead hopping that they would let her go, but that didn't seem the case. She really just wanted to be back home….. where ever that was. "Just please? Let me go, you don't wanna end up like your friend over there. You not responsible for me so let me ask one more time. Let. Me. Go!"

She must have sounded needy enough because she felt the grip losses and that is all she needed, the next thing they knew she was already gone down the hall to far for them to go after. Jolie keto running after than, she ran right into two other figuars, well they quite literally ran into her.

The Doctor and Rose.

Being chased by Daleks.

Just the normal Tuesday afternoon.

Jolie sighed. "You have got to be Kidding me!"


	11. Hi Again

The Doctor and Rose looked down at Jolie with shock. "You're here!" They both said. Jolie looked at them weird.

"Yeah I'm here…. I think….." Jolie said a little concerned. "Why would you think I wasn't? Isn't that why you came here?"

"Naturally we were worried, we haven't seen you for a an hour-"

"Is this really the time for explaining the whole thing to her? Remember in the middle of a Dalek ship, in the middle of a Dalek army, we were can we explain later?" Rose pointed out.

"Ah….right sorry, where were we?" The Doctor said as he looked around. "Oh right running for our lives! Well come on you! Allons-y!" He said as he grabbed both Rose and Jolie's hands and ran for dear life.

"I never thought I would have heard that in person…." Jolie said as she struggled to keep up with the Doctor she could feel the power behind his running, she could also feel how he was pretty much about to pull her arm out of her socket but kept on running. "What's the plan? Are we going to stop them or get on this ship?" She said more breathier than earlier.

"We definitely have to stop them but for now we need to head back to the TARDIS, there we can come up with a plan, okay?" The Doctor said as they rounded the corner.

"Is the TARDIS on this ship? Or is it still back in the same old spot near the park?" Jolie asked.

"We left her at the park we went looking for you got capture ourselves, we just need to find a way out and we _**should**_ be fine but no er…. promises." The Doctor said as they moved around another corner, running straight into a familiar group. Jolie looked up.

"Hey I remember you guys" She said, they looked down at her.

"See you found you parents." The leader said.

"Yes I did, no help from you."

The other one stepped up. "We were trying to help you!"

She glared. "How by trying to chloroform me?" She asked stepping up to him, he stepped up.

Sorry this was kinda a fast chapater...

"You weren't listening you could have gotten us killed!"

The Doctor looked at them. "You did what now?" He asked, but Rose pushed him.

"Running for our lives remember?"

"Right…" He said and grabbed hers and Jolie's hand. " _Run!_ "


	12. Well That Happened

They ran through the narrow hall, Jolie could hear the countless screaming of the Daleks behind her. She frowned how could a tin can with a toilet plunger as a limb be so scary and evil? The concept never made much sense to her, but she couldn't think of that at the moment not a good idea to distract yourself as you're running for your life. She could see the TARDIS just ahead of them, lucky for her- because her lungs were burning and her legs were tired, she was _**not**_ used to running this fast for this long.

The blue door swung opened and they hurried in side, just missing a pretty close beam from a Dalek. "Great! _Love_ this running for your life lifestyle you two have." She said in between breaths as she sunk down on the captain's chair. "So what's the plan? We can't just leave a fleet of Daleks here, they might find the set of Doctor who one day and kill everyone there without a second thought." She said as she slowly caught her breath.

" _We_ aren't doing anything. You are going to stay here where it is safe, somewhere we know you'll be, so we don't have to keep an eye on you." Without look up from the monitor the Doctor answered. Jolie looked at him with disbelief.

" _ **What!"**_ She felt annoyed by the fact he was putting her on lockdown to keep her safe. "You can't do that! I wanna help! I don't need to be protected like I'm some child!"

Rose opened her mouth to say something but the Doctor beat her to it. "But you are a child, _our child_ to be exact meaning I _can_ do this. We just found you! Again! On board a Dalek fleet ship, I won't let you go back out there." He replied with a stern tone, a tone that her instinct made her rebel against.

"I can take care of myself!" She snapped, she knew she was making a bigger deal then she need to about this.

"Oh yeah and what was that? You taken care of yourself? You got kidnapped _**twice**_!" The Doctor counter.

"Both weren't my fault! You are the one who thought, _Hmm let me have my daughter who I've lost a numerous years ago go off on her own!"_ Her mouth decided to speak before her brain could stop it. " **Because that's surely must be safe!** And since when do _you_ get to play the ' _I'm your parent do as I say!_ ' card?" She was pissed, and not the good kind of pissed. She could _feel_ the anger fill her words and cloud her mind.

"Hey-" Rose tried to cut in but the Doctor cut her off as he turned his attention from the monitor to look at Jolie.

"Since you born! Don't forget we _are_ your _parents_!" He snapped.

" _ **You**_ were _**never**_ there for me growing up! You weren't there for my first word, my first scrape, or my first crush! I was in and out of orphanages, the only time I even seen you was on the TV. You may of given birth to me but _you_ are _ **not**_ my parents. I was raised by strangers, and most of them didn't even _want_ me!" She didn't even wait to see their faces before she turned and stormed down the corridor.

" _Wait_!"

 _ **That was not very nice young one, don't forget how much they have been through when they lost you.**_

She knew it wasn't and she knew it must've killed them and she regret every word, but she was too much of a coward to turn around and apologize to them. So she pushed on until she found her room, sleep. That's what she needed. A good clear head before she faced them again, oh god why did she have to say that? It's not their fault they weren't there for her, she collapsed on her bed and felt hot tears forming at her eyes. Why was she such a asshole to the people who care about her? She took a deep breath, _he is only trying to help even if his method of helping is isolating you in the TARDIS while he goes and fights the Daleks._ A bit Parting of the ways theme to be honest, she gave herself a mental laugh.

OoOoO

 _She felt a warmth whisp around her, her vision was slightly tinted gold. She was sitting in a open field, a few trees dotted the landscape in the distance along with a beautiful sunset. Jolie daughter and laid back and looked up at the sky, gold and red birds flew in the red and orange sunset. She remembered come to this field when she was younger it was connected to her first Orphanage, she frowned she hated that place. She was the youngest so she always got last pick in everything, last pick of dinner, of beds, last in line for the showers. She often dreamed of running away, to run into the wood and never comeback! She sighed, no matter how much she wanted too she just couldn't she only six and last time she checked six year old couldn't take care of themselves, well not in the woods anyway._

 _ **-Bang-Bang-Bang-**_

 _Jolie jerked up and looked around the field, there was no one else around. But where was the knocking coming from?_

 _ **-Bang-Bang-Bang-**_

There was a knock at her door, that's what had pulled her away from her sleep. She groaned and sat up. " _ **What**_ _?"_ It came out more irritated than curious. Opps.

"It's Rose." Jolie frowned, why did she sound so nervous?

"I figured, Docs not much of one to knock he has a habit of just bursting in." Jolie tried to joke, humor not one of her strong points. She walked over to her door and opened the door, there stood Rose with a clear container that contained none other than Zito. She smile she totally forgot about her beloved snake in the heat of the Dalek attack. She took the container and moved a side to let her in.

"Yeah, about him we found him outside when we went look for you." She paused and looked away at the door. "You know he only trying to protect you?"

Jolie set the container down on her shelf and took Zito out, she frown. "The snake?"

"You know who I mean," Rose replied with just a _hint_ of irritation, Jolie sighed and nodded as she sat on the other side of the bed with Zito curled around her wrist. "He has the right intentions just not always the right idea."

"I know, it's just _frustrating_ , you know? I normally don't have people telling me what to do or even have anyone going out of their way to keep me safe. Or actually I've never had anyone to care about me." Jolie blurted out as she avoided any and all eye contact, she just fouled on Zito's scale designs. "I didn't mean it."

"Heat of the moment anger?" Rose asked, there was a slight _amusement_ in her voice. "Trust me runs in the family." Jolie shook her head, knowing that doesn't help her not in the very least. "I understand how you feel, he locked the TARDIS on the both of us."

Jolie frowned. "Wait what? Why you've dealt with the Daleks before, many times over. You would think he would take you with him, you yourself destroyed an entire Dalek army."

"That's not how he thinks." Rose thought for a moment before looking back at Jolie. "Imagine you spent your entire life as a lion tamer, and one day your best friend wants to see you up close in action. But for some reason the lions pay no attention to you and they start to go after your friend, think of how you would feel knowing your friend died because you couldn't control the situation."

Jolie frowned, she never thought of it from a point of view like that. This just made her feel even worse, impulsive and reckless. That's what her teachers and anyone who known her would call her, she now understands why having the parents she has.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've put you two through hell in the past few hours, and I made it worst and-"

"You sounded just like him right there." Rose comment. This caused Jolie to finally look up at her, she tried for a shocked and offended look but she could help but smile.

"I'm nothing like him!" She tried.

"That's where you are wrong. You are just like him."


	13. Thinking Part 1

_I just wanna thank you readers for staying with me for this story and I promise that chapters will be updated faster than it has been, I truly am sorry I've been on leave I have finalfor the next few days so wish me luck! But furthermore now thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen it time for the chapter to begin!_

 **_OoOoO_**

 **9:34:25.03**

Rose looked at her, Jolie just blinked. "How?" Rose frowned.

"How what? How are you like 'im?" She said as she moved her hand so she could get more comfortable on the bed.

"No, how- how was this even possible? For you and him? I mean- I know _how_ but I want to know two different species procreate, are Humans and Timelords similar enough to be fertile? Well I-" She stopped and frowned. "Wait would this count as speciation?"

Rose looked at her with her eyebrows risen is disbelief and a pinch of confusion, Jolie immediately felt the awkward uncomfortable feeling as she realized what she was actually was asking about. Fertilisation, Speciation, Procreation- her Bio teacher would be proud that she was at least paying attention in class, but probably completely terrified in the term of which she used them. "Wait! I'm not the result of a cliché am I?"

"Um-" Rose started nervously, Jolie couldn't blame her. "I'm not sure I can intelligently answer your questions like the Doctor could, but you should know at least something right?" She gave a small smile that Jolie couldn't help but return. "Now it all started after the whole Cybermen and Dalek coming through the riff-thingy, we could both feel this awful feeling of displacement. I don't remember much after we opened the rift, the latest memory I can recall is waking in the Medbay- like you did."

Jolie recalled the bitter moment she first woke up to see them in that room along with the moment she ran from them to try to get away from her problems. Guilt boiled in the pit of her stomach. "S-so what happened after that?"

"Well naturally he danced around checking to see if I was okay, said I had hit the wall with full force- said that was the reason I was knocked out. After that I was too exhausted to do anything to I headed off my room, couldn't sleep though no matter how hard I tired. The Doctor must of been watching me or something because the next thing I know is he was there, with me. In _**my**_ room it started out innocent, but _things_ happened and next thing I know I'm 5 weeks expecting."

Jolie looked up at Rose and then down at Zito as she processed what she had been told, Rose frowned. "Uh- if that makes any sense to you.."

Jolie looked up at her. "No it does I was just thinking- sorry. I understand what you're saying and I understand why, coming so close to losing each other you couldn't hide it anymore the fact that you both cared too strongly about one another- the love you felt for each other too strong to hide anymore. Although-" Jolie paused "It is a bit of a cliche though." She teased as she tried to hold back a laugh, a laugh that Rose joined in on.

"Yeah okay, I'll give you that one. Suppose it is a bit of a cliche!" They both sit there laughing, they both stopped to catch their breaths. The guilt came bubbling back at the thought of what Jolie had said, Rose seemed to sense the change in her mood- that or it was write know all over her face because Rose let out a sigh. "He doesn't want to lose you again."

Jolie frowned and open her mouth but she was cut off. "No. Just listen, losing you all those years back devastated him. It seemed to affect him in such a deeper-darker way, I think it was the fact that he lost a family before and then you and he just seemed to go to a dark place after…"

She really hoped this was her way of trying to make her feel better because dammit, it made her even worse.

"-that's why he doesn't want you to go, he is scared that you'd end up well…"

Jolie wanted to internally cringe and die on that very spot at that very moment, here she was sitting crossed the bed from someone she watched on the TV since she was five. Her mind still terribly in shock at what was going on, they somehow went from 'Hi! We are your parents.' To talking about the current Dalek attack and the probability of her being well, _exterminated_. To be honest there was about a 74.37% chance that she would which left a 25.23% chance she wouldn't die. "I'd end up dying? Right? There is **still** that chance for _you_ and _him_ too."

"It's would easier for him to do it though-"

"Because if he dies he'd come back, _**wait**_. I'm half and half right? But what traits I've gotten is unknown, because at such a young age as I was it wouldn't be possible to tell. So you don't know if I can regenerate right? And you don't wanna test it? Well I wouldn't wanna test it either but, would it… in some way be possible?" Okay this she has been itching to find out.

"There is a possibility, it's a small possibility but it is there. Only one way to test it I think, and that will never be an option." Rose said sternly, and if Jolie wasn't too distracted she would have been scared of the fact of what she had just been told.

She was about to say something when the lights in the room shut off to be replaced but the soft crimson, the soft steady hum was replaced with something that just seemed urgent almost like a code red.

Everything just seemed to rush by, because next thing she knew they were rushing down the halls towards what she only thought is the console room.

 _Hello?_

Nope no answer from the ship beside the slowly rise of the high pitched hum. Damn what good is a telepathic ship if she won't tell you what's wrong!

"Uh, any idea what this is about?" She asked when they entered the console room.

"Other than the fact that something is wrong? No. I was kinda hoping you'd be able to tell me to be honest, can you read any of these?" Rose said as she moved the screen towards Jolie, circular Gallifreyan because why not? The one thing she could never figure out, that and why unicorns couldn't exist.

"Uh- I never truly got an understanding of the Gallifreyan alphabet, there was never a true translation. They all differed with between the vowels and D,B,G,C and K-" She used her finger to trace the patterns on the screen she made a small frustrated sounds as she did. "-so either the TARDIS is very passionate about butterflies or something bad is gonna happen if we don't go help a certain someone." She said as she looked away from the screen earning a semi-happy sounding hum.

"Why did I have a feeling this would happen?" Rose said with a hint of irritation.

"It has to happen, it's how life works. There isn't a day that goes by without something happening, people long for the perfect day, the absolute utopia. But none of that was really important to say at the moment, just ignore what I just said we've gotta go." She said as she rushed over to the door, she remembered the warning that he would lock them in.

The door just popped open, Jolie didn't have time to say something before she was met with the unpleasant sight of three tin cans triangled around the TARDIS. "Uh- sorry this box is occupied please leave a message and come back later!" She slammed the door shut whincing at the screams of extermination. "Okay so we may have a slight problem."


End file.
